


Eventually...

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Confession, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, destiel origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: Near-death experience really enlightens you about your past and how you want your life to be. After Dean was about to risk his life to kill Amara and save the world, he realises what really matters to him





	Eventually...

It had been a long day for everyone and a very emotion one at that. Mary was brought back to life by Amara and Dean didn’t die. So when Cas went to the bunker and found Dean with his mom all he could think about was how the human he has always risked everything for and died for- was alive. After being introduced to Mary Winchester, Dean pulled Cas in for a hug and the angel melted, he never wanted to let go of this man ever again. But he had to, if he kept his grip on Dean in this hug things would be weird and Dean might think somethings up. Cas let go and the hug broke up. The boys spent the night catching up with their mom while Castiel spent the night in his room, reading-leaving the Winchesters to catch-up. Once everyone was heading to bed Cas stayed in the lounge watching TV, Mary made herself at home in a room, although she wasn’t going to get any sleep, Sam went to bed to get sleep- which once his head hit the pillow he was out. And Dean went to his room, but after an hour of lying in bed looking at old photos, he decided to go see if Cas was still up in the lounge. The angel hadn’t gone to his room yet, he was watching Dean's favourite show. Cas looked over at the hunter who was walking towards him with a beer in hand, "mind if I join?" and before the angel could respond he took a seat on the couch next to his angel. "How's Mary?" Cas said turning the TV down and shifting his weight on the couch to face Dean. "She's alright; she just needs time to adjust. What about you, man, you've been under the radar all evening?" "I'm fine, Dean." Cas lied. All he could think about was how he was about to lose his best friend several hours ago, he's lost his dad who he's been looking for for centuries yet he couldn’t even care about that. All he cared about was this human that is sitting next to him right now.

And as if Dean could see right through Cas, he put his half empty beer down, moved closer to the blue-eyed angel and starred deep into those eyes "Dammit Cas, I thought I was going to die, it was too late then, but I have a second chance now and I'm not going to miss it." He put his hand on the angel's cheek "I really like you, I couldn’t tell you before…well before I went off with that bomb in me because it wouldn’t have been fair to leave you with that memory, but I'm telling you now." Cas sat still, unable to move, unable to even breathe. When the hunter started panicking and moving his hand away Castiel was finally able to speak, "I like you too" he managed to stutter. For what seemed to be minutes, the two just gazed into each other's eyes, savoring the moment or just unsure what to do next. It was Dean who made the move; he placed both hands on either side of Cas' cheeks and pulled his face closer to his own. When their lips were a mere inch apart, Dean looked into the blue eyes fixed on his green and just went for it. Their lips collided in a sudden ocean of love and lust and for a second-time stopped. Everything around them went silent and the only sounds were their hearts pounding and their lips interlocking. Occasionally Dean would pull back to catch his breath, or just look at Castiel before returning to kissing him. These last few days have been torturous and constantly on-the-go, but for the first time in years, Dean is actually content. Cas has had an excruciating past few years as well and recently he had been possessed by Lucifer, he thought Dean would never forgive him, let alone love him. But here they were, years of torture, pain, betrayal and exhaustion, they are finally at peace-together.


End file.
